Time Portal
by ilovekaiba
Summary: On Lloyd's bday, he decided to play around with the Eternal sword...and sends the ToS characters to Inuyasha's world! Odd pairing...Raine and Sesshy! Kratos and...Sango! And normal pairings Sheena and Zelos!
1. Typical School Day

**Ookaay…second fan fiction. The other fan fiction I'm making "The Love of One" was doing pretty well, but I decided, I would make another! Um…all I have to say is this story contains spoilers form when you beat the game. So… this fiction has some Inuyasha in it, so don't be confused!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tales of Symphonia, any of their characters, and I do not own Inuyasha or any of their characters!

**People that haven't beaten the ToS game and don't want to find out what happens…don't read any farther!**

Time Portal, Typical School Day:

Kratos had decided after a year from Mithos's end, to come back to Sylvarant and stay with Dirk and Lloyd, as Derris-Kharlan…wasn't so fascinating…not like being with annoying teenagers was very fascinating either…

"Morning, Dad #1 and Dad #2!" Lloyd announced as he walked downstairs form his room. He rolled his eyes.

"What did I tell you about that? It gets annoying you know!" he exclaimed.

"Ah, just leave the boy alone, Kratos! He's always energetic, you should know that!" Dirk said to him, handing Lloyd his breakfast. He shrugged his shoulders and sat on a chair.

"Oh, I forget to tell you guys!" Lloyd said, with food in his mouth. He made a face and looked away from the sight.

"You can continue to forget until you're done chewing what's in your mouth." He quickly said. Dirk laughed. Lloyd swallowed and then said,

"Okay, done! I uh…I was wondering if I could have a party tomorrow night, for my birthday…! Can I!" He looked back at his son, and smirked.

"I guess so…who's coming?" Dirk nodded, agreeing.

"Um…probably everyone!" He sighed, just thinking of the nightmare and mess.

"I guess that would be okay," he said, agreeing.

"Yes, tomorrow you may have a party, Lloyd." Dirk said. Lloyd gobbled down his food, and ran out the door, yelling,

"I didn't feed Noishe, so can someone feed him for me? Bye!" He groaned, rubbing his temples.

"How would that be a question, if you're just gonna leave!" he shouted, hoping Lloyd would hear him.

-----------------

Lloyd arrived at school, shortly after he left his dad's house. He met up with Genis and Colette and went inside the class.

"Sooo…it's my birthday tomorrow!" he said trying to start conversation. Genis sighed.

"How many times have I heard you talk about your birthday, for the past **3 months**!" Colette giggled, and he laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"So, are you gonna tell me what you got me!" he asked, eagerly. Genis rolled his eyes.

"If I told you it won't be a surprise anymore…" He shook his head.

"Actually, I can be…to everyone else I mean! I hate it when people say that! It doesn't make sense, so why don't you just tell me what you got me? No one needs to know…" Colette opened her mouth, to tell him, but Genis covered her mouth with his hand.

"No, Colette! Don't listen to his deceiving ways!" He stopped walking, staring at Genis for what he just said.

"Uh…" People began to stare at Genis and Lloyd. "Great job, Genis! Now everyone thinks we're freaks!" Colette shook her head.

"No they don't! They still think I'm cool!" Genis and he glared at Colette, who just smiled. Soon, Raine entered the class, telling them all to take their seats.

"Alright class. What day is it tomorrow?" He quickly stood and shouted,

"Aw, that's so nice of you to say Professor! It's my birthday tomorrow, everyone!" No one said anything, except for Colette, who was clapping and shouting,

"Whoo-hoo!" Everyone looked to Colette, like she was a weird person and then back to him. But…Raine was glaring evilly at him, almost saying 'I'm going to kill you.'…but he didn't understand why…

"No, Lloyd. That was not the answer I was expecting...Genis, please answer this question." Genis stood and he took his seat, mumbling,

"You just chose him, because he's the smartest kid in the school..."

"Tomorrow is test day." Genis replied. He took that moment to quickly shout out,

"Teacher's pet…and sister!" Raine quickly grabbed a book and flung it across the room, to his head. He dodged the book and laughed.

"Hah, hah! Do it again! I'll dodge another!"

"Please Genis, use some sort of spell attack on him, after school. Now, back to the lesson. Pop quiz for tomorrow's test!" Everyone groaned, except Genis, and he on purposely groaned louder. Raine ignored him, and handed out sheets of paper.

----------------

As he walked out of the school building, he heard someone yell,

"AH! YOU **DUMB** EX-CHOSEN! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" He then saw Zelos run right past him, and hide behind Colette.

"Oh, hello Zelos. Why are you hiding behind me? Is something wrong?" Zelos whimpered.

"Just don't move!" Genis glared at Zelos.

"She can see you, stupid."

"Shut up, brat! I can try!" Soon Sheena came walking to them.

"Hey, Sheena," he said, quietly. When Sheena was angry, it was best to be very, very gentle, and speak quiet.

"Where is he! I'm gonna kill him!" Genis laughed, smirking.

"Are you talking about Zelos, Sheena?" Colette asked. Sheena quickly turned to look at Colette.

'YES! Do you know where he is!" Colette's face went red.

"I can't lie to you, Sheena. He ran behind the school, just a little while ago." He looked at Colette, surprised.

"Really?" Colette nodded.

"Yes. He said he was scared and decided to go somewhere else."

"What did he do anyway?" Genis asked. Sheena rolled her eyes.

"The stupid pervert decided to take a peek when I was **trying** to get dressed after taking a shower! Man, if I hear there's a house that's being sold, no old lady or old man better get in the way, because someone may get trampled!" He snickered, and then saw Zelos slowly appear behind her. He held his breath as he could slowly see what was going to happen. Zelos poked his fingers in her sides, which mad her shriek and slightly jump.

"ZELOS, I HATE YOU!" Zelos laughed, and ran off to their house.

"I can't believe you couldn't get another house!" he exclaimed. Sheena nodded.

"Yea, well…when I tried to beg others if I could live with them, just for a little bit…they all thought I was crazy. Presea and Regal's house was too small for me to come in to, and so was your house Genis. And then Colette still lives with her parents and your house isn't the biggest, and three people live in there! And, of course, Zelos was the only one who was able to buy the biggest house in Iselia, so….he had to offer! I thought that…he might've changed, I mean after that whole Mithos and betraying thing…" Genis laughed.

"Oh well…we'll let you go kill him, now." Sheena smiled, and said, evilly,

"Thanks…"

-----------

**Hahahahaha! My second fan fiction! Ooooh….Sheena and Zelos share a house together! I'm a fan of Sheena and Zelos…maybe I'll make a story of them after…(begins to think of an idea of a new story and then evilly laughs) Well, maybe! How'd you like this chapter? Funny? Dumb? Boring? Outrageously stupid? Great? Am I annoying you? Okay, Please review!**

_**!Review!**_


	2. Party Preperations

**ShadowSessMarlfox**: **Well, yea, that's true. Actually I am a Miroku and Sango fan (a big one) if you can believe it…but, I just thought it would be cool if Kratos might like her. Anyway, yea, Sesshy will be coming soon! **

Okay, Time Portal chap. 2!I hope the people who read chap. 1 enjoyed it! Only one person reviewed… (Gives puppy eyes) PLEASE REVIEW! Please? I'll give you…um…a cookie…and uh, milk! Cookies and milk!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tales of Symphonia, any of the character and unfortunately probably never will…I want Kratos mainly though…

_**Spoilers ahead!**_

Time Portal, Party Preparations:

"Hey, Dad and Daddy!" Lloyd heard Kratos groan, as he came into Dirk's house.

"Who's Daddy?" Kratos asked, grimacing. He laughed, and annoyingly tried to poke Kratos.

"You, Daddy…" Kratos made a disgusted face and pushed him away, drawing his sword and pointing it at him.

"Get the heck away from me!" Kratos then shouted. He laughed and then looked around for Dirk. He was no where to be seen.

"Where's Dad, Daddy?" Kratos rolled his eyes.

"Just call me by my real name! And he's gone out to the supermarket at Iselia." Kratos began to explain to him, sheathing his sword. He mouthed the word; 'Oh' and Kratos took him outside.

"What is it?" he asked curiously. Kratos sat on the grass and used his mana to summon a hollow touch pad. "Whoa!" he then exclaimed.

"Tell me what's going to happen at your party…" He smiled. His father had obviously been thinking about him all while he was in school. Let's see…what sort of pain would he force his father to go through…? He snickered at the thought. Kratos hit the top of his head, and said,

"What's going on in that head of yours?" He shook his head and pointed at the touch pad.

"I want balloons!" Kratos stared at him for a while, and he smiled.

"Balloons? And ribbons in pretty colours to go with that, birthday boy?" Kratos asked, sarcastically.

"Sure!"

"I was being sarcastic…"

"Can I have them anyway!" he eagerly asked. Kratos sighed.

"Uh…sure. So, who do you want to come, anyway?" He smiled.

"Okay, Genis, Raine, Colette, Presea cause Genis will get angry if I don't let her come, Regal, Sheena and Zelos, cause those two are cool and funny together, um…yea, that's it!" Kratos raised an eyebrow.

"Zelos is cool?" He smirked.

"Well, iunno! I guess, hah, I'm just begin sarcastic I guess!" Kratos then shrugged his shoulders.

"Your party…now, what sorts of things are even going to happen?"

"MUSIC!" He suddenly exclaimed, scaring his father.

"If only your mother was here to see this…" He laughed and hit Kratos's shoulder.

"Okay, I want music, you can ask Genis for what sorts of music I want…and don't ask Zelos…he'll choose perverted songs, that'll make Dad throw up and you might gag!" Kratos grimaced and looked down at his touch pad.

"Umm…okay…anything else I haven't asked?" He shrugged his shoulders and then patted his father on the back.

"Just do some cool angel techniques, 'k? Like…OH! I know…like do Judgement!" Kratos glared at him.

"Do you want everyone to die?

"No…well, maybe…"

"Stick with the 'no', now…no Judgement…"

"Judgement clothing…PLEASE!" Kratos glared at him, evilly, and then slowly nodded, like in one of those freaky movies he watched where the person nodded and secretly the person was planning to kill him in disgusting ways. (AN: Sorry…random…)

"We'll see…now, I guess that's it…" Kratos stood up and walked to his dad's house.

"Hey, where're you going! You're supposed to ask what I want for my birthday!" Kratos looked back at him, raising an eyebrow. He smiled, giving him a puppy dog eyes. Noishe came over to him, and then he whispered something into Noishe's ear.

Noishe sat down beside him and also gave puppy dog eyes. Kratos sighed.

"What did you tell Noishe, Lloyd…?" He smirked, and looked down at the grass.

"Just that you wouldn't give Noishe dinner…and that you hated him…and…" Noishe then began to growl at Kratos. He looked back up at Kratos, who was looking worriedly to Noishe. Lloyd laughed at the sight.

"What else did you tell him!" Kratos shouted, as Noishe stood and began to run to Kratos. Kratos pulled out his wings and flew high.

"Aw, nothing…just that you would kick me on my birthday and you hate me…and you…killed…mom…" he became serious at the last comment, as he knew he should've kept that one a secret. Kratos's face went serious looking, as he stared menacingly down at him.

He gulped and patted Noishe's head and muttered to Noishe, knowing Kratos could hear with his angel abilities,

"I was just joking Noishe…Kratos didn't kill Mom…he saved her…and me, Noishe!" Noishe then barked happily and panted, looking over to Kratos who flew down and put way his wings. Kratos smiled at him and he smiled back. Then, there was an interrupting voice.

"Ahhh! Lloyd, Sheena's still angry!" he faintly heard. He looked to the entrance of the yard and saw Zelos running to him. He raised an eyebrow as Zelos ran to him and then hugged him. "Aw, thank God, Lloyd! I need Noishe to protect me from the beast, PLEASE!"

"Did you look again?" he asked, frowning and taking a glance at Kratos, whose jaw dropped. Zelos smirked.

"Well…maybe…but this time it was an accident!"

"Look again…!" he heard Kratos faintly mutter.

"I need Noishe, Lloyd!" He laughed and shook his head.

"Fine, as long as she doesn't kill him!" Zelos let go of him and jumped onto Noishe.

"Alright, baby, let's run like the wind!" Noishe just stood there, staring at him, almost saying, 'Are you serious?' He laughed and nodded. Kratos's jaw was still down and he said to Kratos,

"It gets worse; Kratos…that's like the least Zelos would do…" Kratos went bug-eyed, and then walked into the house. He laughed and looked back to Zelos and Noishe. Then there was another faint voice.

"That'd be the evil, but gorgeous maiden, dog! Let's ride! Hoo-rah!" Noishe began to walk around in circles just to make Zelos shut up…but it didn't work very well…

"YEA! Giddy-up, dog!" He raised an eyebrow at the idiot. Lloyd wasn't sure if Zelos just wanted to annoy him, or was actually trying to defend himself…in an odd way against Sheena, or if he was actually just here to have fun.

"Zelos…what're you doing?" he asked, curiously, but carefully. But, there was no reply, as Sheena soon came running into the yard, shouting,

"Zelos, get off of Noishe right **now**!" Zelos smirked, mischievously.

"What're we going to do if I get off?" Sheena began to blush, and she looked worried.

"W-well…I-I'll…p-probably beat you up or s-something…" Zelos burst out laughing, falling off Noishe, head first. But Zelos didn't even give a cry of pain…he just kept on laughing…

"HAHAHAHA!" Sheena's blush went away, as she growled angrily.

"What's wrong you big idiot! What'd I say! I'll…um…I'll summon Volt, and then, he'll shock ya!" Zelos almost instantly shut up, looking pleadingly up at Sheena.

"Okay, okay! Fine! Hey, Lloyd!" Zelos then called to him.

"Oh, hey Lloyd…where's Kratos?" Sheena said, finally acknowledging him. It actually seemed like she was too busy with Zelos to even have noticed him. He remembered along the journey…they had their moments, where they saved and comforted each other…but he didn't really think there would be any actual sparks…was there! He'd have to talk to someone.

"Um…he went into the house." Just at the moment Kratos walked out.

"What's wrong?" Kratos asked, confusingly.

"Nothing, just wanted to know where you were…" Kratos nodded slowly, looking over to Zelos cautiously, and then going pale and shivering. He snickered and walked over to his father and whispered,

"What if Mom was still here, and she had to be with this guy?" Kratos shivered again.

"Never…"

"Were you ever a perv?" Kratos looked down at him, almost looking scared.

"You're joking, right! **Me**, Kratos Aurion, Ex-Seraphim of Cruxis, friend of Mithos Yggdrasill, and the goddess Martel…"

"Okay, we get it already!" Zelos shouted at Kratos, eavesdropping. He sweat dropped and looked back to Kratos. Kratos coughed and continued,

"Friend of the goddess Martel…you accuse **me** of being a pervert!" He blinked.

"It was a question…"

"…Oh…well, nope. Never, although your mother said I should be a little more outgoing, although I was pretty outgoing…I mean we…let's see…" He quickly covered his ears and sang,

"I can't hearrrr youuuu!" Sheena and Zelos laughed and Kratos shrugged his shoulders. Zelos then walked over to him and patted his back, laughing.

"Man, that's gotta be harsh!" Sheena then walked over to Zelos, and pulled his ear.

"That's enough, mister!" Zelos winced in pain and then winked at him.

"I think she likes me…"


End file.
